Kogan One-Shots
by LettersFromASilentAngel
Summary: First story on FanFiction so I decided to start off with some short one-shots! Reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone this is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me!**

**I wasn't sure what to do as my first story so I decided to do some one-shots to get used to this website and get into the groove of things.**

**Here's the first chapter of Kogan One-Shots so please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Date**

This was starting to annoy Kendall.

No not the people constantly going up to him asking when him are Logan are going to get together. Not James or Carlos always being in his ear about his untamable love for Logan. Not Katie's cracks about him day dreaming about Logan or non-stop talking about said boy. No, none of those were annoying him, the real problem was that even with all of this, him and Logan weren't together yet. He knows Logan likes him and he likes Logan, so what was keeping them apart?

_You know what? This has gone on long enough! _ Kendall thought one day as he was, once again, hiding from the constant wrath of James and Carlos talking about his love life in the swirley slide.

Sliding out of the slide Kendall glided past a baffled Carlos and James into the hallway, his and Logan's bedroom his point of destination. Pushing the door open he stood there and glared daggers into Logan's head as the oblivious boy continued to read his book with headphones situated in his ears. Slamming the door behind him he went to the closet and put a jacket on, grabbing one of Logan's too.

Now well aware of Kendall's actions the small brunette asked, "Kendall…what are you doing?" Not answering the blonde grabbed hold of his friend's hand pulling him off the bed and out the door, the boy protesting the entire time. Once in the elevator Logan turned to Kendall and all but yelled, "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Ignoring the genius Kendall gave him his jacket signaling him to put it on before grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him out of the elevator when on the lobby floor and through the lobby ignoring the knowing looks from many of the recipients in the room.

Reaching the BTR mobile Kendall jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine as Logan hesitantly buckled his seat belt of the passenger's seat. The drive was silent with Logan not having a clue what was going on and Kendall trying to wrack his brain into finding out what he was going to say to the beautiful brunette next to him. Turning onto an old dirt road, Kendall pulled onto the side of the road, took off his seat belt, and extinguished the ignition before turning to his best friend. In return Logan unbuckled his own seat belt and re-seated himself so he was facing the blonde.

With the tension palpable Logan decided to speak first, "Ok Kendall, what's the point-" "Why don't we just date already?" Kendall interrupted. "I'm sorry what?" Logan replied. "Me, you, dating, why isn't it happening? I know you like me and you know I like you so why aren't we dating?" "I…I…" Logan honestly did not know how to answer that so instead he reached over and grabbed Kendall's neck smashing their lips together.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, their lips moving in perfect sync. Logan moved his hands to rest on the back of Kendall's neck slightly pulling on the hairs, while Kendall's reached up to hold the side of Logan's face stroking his cheek.

Once the need for air became too much they pulled away from each other, while keeping their foreheads together wanting to stay close. Looking into each other's eyes Logan smiled and whispered, "Happy now?" Smiling too Kendall replied with a breathy, "Definitely."

**What did you guys think?**

**Cute? Annoying? Stupid? Funny?**

**Please give me your opinion and constructing criticism or praise even if you think I did good with this!**

**Adios amigos!**

**-Jaws**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just would like to say thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and followers on this story! I never would have expected this outcome, actually i didn't expect anything at all really!  
**

**Special shout-out to btrlover21, GothBlue, and I Love KL for your reviews!  
**

**Without further ado...Chapter 2!  
**

**...hey that rhymed...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Best Friends**

Things didn't change much in 2J after Logan and Kendall got together. The four boys played video games, air hockey, and slid down the swirley slide like always, it was so normal that you would never expect two of the four boys to be dating.

It was one lazy day at the apartment with Logan reading on the couch, Kendall situated next to him watching TV, Carlos laying upside down with his feet hanging over the top of the couch and head where his feet should be playing with the strings on his hoodie, and James reading another Cuda magazine while stitting on a bean bag in front of the couch head resting on the couch. The only noise penetrating the silence was from the show playing on the TV, that seemed to be boring Kendall out of his mind with his head bobbing up and down threatening to fall into the abyss of sleep.

"Oh. My. Gosh, can we please do something!?" Carlos whined. "Like what?" James asked slightly annoyed. "I don't know just something." Carlos said. "How about hide and seek?" Logan questioned, looking up from his book. All the boys turned to look at him, "what?" He questioned. With a grin on his face Carlos jumped up from the couch and ran out of the apartment screaming behind him, "Not it!" Logan, James, and Kendall all stared at each other daring the other to make the first move. "Nose goes!" Kendall yelled putting his finger on his nose, James following his lead as Logan sat there mouth agape. "That's not fair!" He complained, "I wasn't ready!" "Oh well Logie," Kendall said giving the genius a quick kiss before running out the apartment, James hot on his trail. Logan huffed muttering how he shouldn't be it because he thought of the game but shut the door behind him as he walked out of the apartment anyways.

~LINE BREAK~

Logan decided to check the park first knowing that's where the rambunctious Latino boy would be. He stopped beneath a tree in the middle of the park to look around, that is until he heard a laugh from above him. Looking up Logan saw the Latino in the tree hand covering his mouth acting as a force field to keep the laughter from reaching Logan. "Found you Carlos!" Logan yelled into the tree a grin on his face. "No you didn't!" Carlos screamed as he jumped from the tree and took off across the park. "Hey! Get back here!" Logan yelled running after Carlos while other palm woods residents laughed in their wake. Turning and twisting through the Palm Woods and keeping up with Carlos was harder than Logan thought and it wasn't long before the Latino became invisible somewhere in the Palm Woods.

Huffing Logan looked around and found himself in the lobby. Realization hit him of where James must be hiding when he saw the weight room sign next to the door leading into the pool. Following the instructions he trekked toward the dimly lit, sweat smelling room. Being as quiet as possible Logan opened the door and shut it behind him, his eyes scanning the room for a certain tall brunette. Seeing nothing he started to walk around the edge of the room looking in-between the equipment hoping to spot his friend. He made it to the other side of the room before hearing the door opening and slamming shut with James retreating form on the outside. Cursing under his breath Logan ran toward the exit and out the door hoping to see which direction James went but saw nothing.

_Well, I guess Kendall's next. _Logan thought to himself as he walked back into the lobby head-set on finding his blonde best friend.

~LINE BREAK~

After double checking the pool, the lobby, and the park Logan had no idea where Kendall could be and had no further luck in finding his other two friends. Sighing he decided to just head back to their apartment with little hope of finding Kendall on his way there. Riding the elevator up to the second floor, Logan tried to rack his brain into places he hasn't checked yet. Reaching the second floor the doors opened revealing the exact boy Logan was looking for. Green met brown neither host accepting to give into the whim of the other party.

"Hello, Logan," Kendall mused smiling.

"Hello, Kendall," Logan replied.

Only when the doors started to close did Logan lunge for Kendall determined to keep some dignity without letting another one of his friends slip through his fingers. Jumping backwards Kendall laughed at Logan's sudden movement. Turning around he bolted down the hallway laughing at the shorter boy behind him trying to catch up with him.

When it came to speed, Logan was always faster than the other three boys, but the thing is, it was only on the ice. When just running he had no chance against the other three boys no matter where or how long they raced. None of them knew why it worked this way but didn't question it.

Turning a corner Kendall hid in the shadows waiting for Logan to show up. Hand on the corner of the wall and feet twisting to change directions Logan charged around the corner but before he could continue on two arms encircled him, pinning his own arms to his chest. Unable to stop the squeak of surprise and yelp as the arms stopped him, Logan immediately blushed at how girly he sounded.

"You're cute when you blush," Kendall whispered in his best friend's ear causing Logan to turn an even darker shade creating a soft laugh from his taller friend. "Yeah? Let's see how cute I look when you let me go." Logan challenged. "How about not?" Kendall responded smirk evident in his voice. Pulling and tugging Logan tried to free his hands but Kendall just wouldn't let go, instead he plucked Logan up from the ground and spun him in the air laughing the whole time. Deciding he would rather let go of his friend than have throw-up covering him, Kendall put Logan down making sure he was steady before letting go, after a few minutes of turning of course.

Wobbling a little on his feet Logan shook his head trying to rid the dizziness from his head with a smile on his face, leftover laughter trailing out of his mouth. Once steady he looked up at an also smiling Kendall. "I've got to admit it, you're even cuter smiling," Kendall said. Logan's grin got even bigger before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on the taller boys lips, the other meeting him half way. Pulling away they looked into each other's eyes before Logan roughly pushed Kendall back and yelled behind him as he ran away, "You're it!"

"That's not even the same game!" Kendall called to his best friend who was quickly disappearing down the hallway before following after.

So yeah, Logan and Kendall are boyfriends, but they will always be best friends.

**Did I do better...? **

**Once again thank you so much for all the positive feedback from this story.  
**

**One more thing, the updates to this will be random most of the time because some days I might have nothing to do so I'll update but for a week or something I might be completely busy, so be ready for erratic updates!  
**

**Adios amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, time for the third chapter!  
**

**Once again, thank you all for the favorites and followers!  
**

**Special shout out to GothBlue, btrlover21, EmilyHenderson99, and I Love KL for the reviews!  
**

**When I read the reviews from you guys, you would not be able to imagine what I felt or looked like. I was so happy and high on life, imagine a seal high off of drugs, clapping their hands really fast and randomly with a big smile of it's face and you have some idea of what I looked like :))))  
**

**This chapter is not one of my favorites and I honestly don't know what I was trying to portray but oh well at least it's something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Onto chapter 3!  
**

**Hugs**

Logan likes hugs. No he loves hugs, but the weird thing is though, he only likes them from Kendall. In the morning, afternoon, evening, it doesn't matter when Logan suddenly finds a pair of arms around him just as long as it's Kendall. It's not that Logan doesn't like hugs from other people he just feels most comfortable when they come from Kendall.

~LINE BREAK~

"Kendall…Kendall let me go," Logan muffled into the taller boys chest that he was being squished into after his morning ritual in the bathroom connected to his and Kendal's bedroom.

"I don't think so," Kendall replied tightening his grip on the smaller teen.

Logan smiled and squeezed back just as hard.

~LINE BREAK~

"Really?" Logan exclaimed as he was suddenly engulfed after putting his dirty plate into the dishwasher after lunch.

"Yes, really," Kendall retaliated.

"Dork," Logan mumbled but smiled all the same.

~LINE BREAK~

Logan met Kendall halfway before the blonde could get his arms around the brunette after dinner.

Logan started to pull back but Kendall held on refusing to let go.

"Kendall I need to go to the bathroom" Logan argued.

"One more minute," Kendall mumbled still refusing.

Logan smiled and decided to let this go...just this once though.

~LINE BREAK~

"What the…," Kendall questioned as Logan surrounded him before he headed to bed.

"My turn," the genius mused.

Kendall laughed and returned the hug determined to not let go.

**What do you think?**

**I know its short but, short and sweet and to the point right?  
**

**No?  
**

**Ok...  
**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, new chapter here.  
**

**This one is short too and I don't think it's much better.  
**

**Thanks again for the reveiws on the last...chapter *shivers*  
**

**Shout-out to GothBlue, winterschild11, and btrlover21 from the reviews on the last chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Phone**

Logan was sitting on his and Kendall's shared bed waiting for Kendall to get out of the shower so he could get his. Suddenly Kendall's phone started to go off signaling he got a text, startling Logan.

"Can you get that babe?" Kendall yelled from the bathroom.

Logan smiled, loving the fact that Kendall trusts him enough to read the conversations on his phone.

"Sure Kendall," Logan replied putting down the book he was reading and picking up the green case covered iPhone.

_Hey Kendall, I was wondering if you could help me with an audition tomorrow? -Camille_

_Sure, do you want to meet in the lobby say around noon? -Kendall_

_That's perfect! Thanks again. –Camille_

_No problem, see ya then, bye. –Kendall_

_Byeee -Camille_

Logan smiled as he set the phone down on the dresser where he found it. A few minutes later Kendall came out in a pair of old basketball shorts and a t-shirt, hair still wet.

"Who was it?" Kendall questioned sitting next to Logan giving the brunette a quick peck on the lips.

"Camille. She was wondering if you could help her out with an audition tomorrow, and I told her yes." Logan replied.

"But I thought we were hanging out tomorrow," Kendall pouted.

"We were but I thought this could be something nice you could do for Camille, I mean we always hang out…" Logan trailed off rethinking his decision.

Smiling Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's waist pulling him close and said, "You're amazing."

"I know," Logan replied smiling.

**...?**

**Did you like it?  
**

**Next chapter will either be later tonight or tomorrow!  
**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beauties :)  
**

**I wanted to do something more fluffy with this chapter so here's fluff!  
**

**Shout-out to ILOVEHULK, and btrlover21 for the reviews on the last chapter, and GothBlue, I Love KL, EmilyHenderson99, and winterschild11 for their support of this story :))  
**

**I truly love you all for the support and reassurance that I'm doing something right.  
**

**This chapter is kind of...weird I guess, I thought it was sweet and cute at first but looking back on it now I don't know...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Onto chapter 3  
**

**Beautiful**

"Hello beautiful," Kendall whispered into Logan's ear as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

Logan blushed in response.

~LINE BREAK~

Kendall pulled Logan into his lap ignoring the squeak of protest from the genius who instantly blushed at the action.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Kendall mumbled into Logan's neck as it became the same shade of red as the brunette's face.

~LINE BREAK~

"Hey Kendall, can I ask you a question?" Logan asked when walking into their bedroom.

"Yes, you're beautiful," Kendall replied without hesitation.

"That's not what I was going to ask but I'll take it," Logan returned while walking back out.

~LINE BREAK~

Logan and Kendall were curled up next to each other on the couch as a Harry Potter movie played on the TV. **1**

Kendall turned his head to look at the brunette next to him taking in the unique features, smiling every time they changed in accordance to what was happening in the movie.

Pausing the movie he turned back to the genius, said boy turning to him in confusion.

Without explaining he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss upon the smaller boy's lips. Leaning back he lazily stared into Logan's chocolate eyes.

"What?" Logan asked smiling back.

"It's just amazes me how beautiful you are."

Blushing Logan mumbled a quiet thanks and buried his face into the taller boy's chest.

~LINE BREAK~

"You know you're beautiful right?" Kendall questioned Logan as he walked into their room.

"I don't think you'll let me forget it." Logan replied sitting down next to the blonde leaning in for a kiss.

**1- I don't know if they like Harry Potter but I do so I used it :)**

**Cute? Stupid? Random? Creepy?  
**

**Please review with your thoughts!  
**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this chapter I'm actually really happy about. It's short but I still really like it. :)  
**

**Shout-Out to everyone who has reviewed on this story, GothBlue, btrlover21, winterschild11, ILOVEHULK, EmillyHenderson99, and I Love KL! Thank you all again for the reviews, they make me extremely happy!  
**

**I know it's early but I'm running really early for school and decided to kill my time by updating.  
**

**Onto chapter 6  
**

**Face**

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the orange couch in 2J, James was at the pool, Carlos was needed at Rock Records, and Katie and Mama Knight went shopping. Kendall was sitting with an arm around Logan's shoulders, who was leaning against him head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"This is nice," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"It sure is," Kendall replied looking down at Logan.

Even when Logan turned back to the TV Kendall continued watching the teen a goofy smile sewn onto his lips. He couldn't express how much he loved the boy next to him, even though they haven't said the three word sentence he knew Logan felt the same way. Logan was everything to Kendall, his other half, the missing piece, everything he would ever need. Logan was funny, sweet, self-less, smart, and absolutely stunning. Kendall finds himself just staring at the genius taking in every feature, every facial expression, and every muscle movement trying to figure out if there is any better sight.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall whispered.

Logan turned and looked at Kendall. They both just started at each other for a few moments before Kendall made the first move. Softly grabbing the sides of Logan's face with his hands he slowly moved their heads together until their lips touched. Slowly and full of passion their lips moved in sync, Kendall not losing his grip on Logan's face as Logan's own hands moved to overtop Kendall's. For minutes they sat there kissing before breaking apart, Kendall's thumbs rubbing Logan's cheeks, their breaths mingling into one fiery mixture.

And Logan loved that.

**And...cut!**

**Did you guys like it?  
**

**Review please!  
**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey everyone!  
**

**Shout-out to all the reviewers EmilyHenderson99, btrlover21, ILOVEHULK, winterschild11, I Love KL, and GothBlue!  
**

**This day light savings thing is really annoying me now because I just feel off all the time now and I don't know why. It started yesterday when I woke up but it hasn't gone away! Also, I think I'm getting sick :'(  
**

**But I don't matter when there could be kogan happening right now!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Enjoyyyy  
**

**FIGHT**

Kendall, James, Carlos, and James were playing video games in apartment 2J on their day off. Suddenly Kendall reached over and knocked Logan's controller out of his hand causing Kendall to win.

"Hey, you cheated!" Logan exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall replied nonchalantly.

"Yes you do. Didn't he cheat guys?" Logan questioned his other two best friends.

"I'm not getting involved," Carlos yelled putting is hands up.

"Me either," James confirmed quickly standing up and leaving the apartment, Carlos following.

"You so cheated," Logan repeated turning and glaring at the blonde.

"No I didn't," Kendall kept up.

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't Logie," Kendall said a smug smile on his lips.

Logan lunged for the blonde causing them to tumble to the ground grabbing and pulling the other trying to get the upper hand. Shouts echoed throughout the apartment along with grunts of pain and the bangs of elbows and feet hitting the ground. Tossing and turning they reached blindly at each other hoping to find a weak spot and gaining control. One last turn had Logan straddling Kendall, faces inches apart, and breathing heavily.

Leaning down Logan captured Kendall's lips in a heated kiss. Moving his hands to Logan's hips Kendall lightly squeezed the brunette's sides causing Logan to yelp allowing Kendall to explore the confines of the boy's mouth. Shoving his tongue into the heat, he started to map out all the small crevices and sensitive spots. Swallowing all the moans escaping the shorter boy's mouth, Kendall continued to molest the abused lips and swirled their tongues together releasing many moans of his own. Releasing the kiss Logan leaned back up and looked down at the blonde smiling.

"I guess I need to cheat more often," Kendall mumbled leaning up putting his lips against Logan's.

"So you admit it," Logan softly said back adding pressure to the touch.

"Yes, I do."

**I hope this made you guys as happy as it made me :)**

**Review please!  
**

**Adios amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me!  
**

**I'm sooo sorry for this way overdue update!**

**I've just been so busy lately and this chapter is not enough to make up for it so I will update again later today and maybe even a third time if I can so please don't kill me!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Tall**

Sometimes Logan wonders what Kendall's father looks like, if he has the same green eyes, the same dirty blonde hair, but most importantly his height.

Kendall is just the perfect height according to Logan. Logan loves how he has to look up at the green orbs like they're his own sun, shining down on him providing warmth and light to his life.

How his lips are just far enough away that Logan has to push up onto his tip-toes to reach, proving that if you want to keep something special in your life, you have to keep working for it.

How it makes it easier for Kendall to reach his forehead when he's upset or tired, reassuring Logan that he is safe with a soft kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Second update of the night!  
**

**Longer than usual chapter and I hope you like.  
**

**Shout-out to I Love KL, GothBlue, EmilyHenderson99, btrlover21, winterschild11, and ILOVEHULK for the reviews!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**The Words**

Kendall and Logan were lying on their conjoined beds, Logan situated in between Kendall's legs with his back to the blondes chest. Holding the smaller boy around the waist to keep him close Kendall rested his chin on the boys shoulder. Logan purred in the taller boy's arms as he read his medical book taking in all the facts his teenage brain could hold.

Kendall kissed the side of the boy's neck as he reminisced on their relationship, not just the dating part but everything. He smiled as he thought of their first hockey game together, their first sleepover, when they first went to LA, but most importantly the day he first met his love.

_Flashback_

_Kendall Knight was sitting at his desk in his third grade classroom talking to his other two friends Carlos and James. Laughing at a joke Carlos said he turned his head and noticed a small brown haired boy sitting by himself in the corner with a notebook in his lap. Standing up, he walked over to the small boy._

"_Hi," he chirped happily._

_The boy jumped slightly, a fearful look in his eyes as he looked into those piercing green eyes._

"_H-hi," he retured quietly._

"_What are you doing over here? Come and hang out with me and my friends!" Kendall insisted._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you look lonely and I don't want anyone to be lonely," Kendall replied._

_Giving a small smile the brunette replied with a soft, "OK."_

"_My name's Kendall. What's your name?" Kendall asked._

"_Hortense," Hortense answered his smile getting even bigger._

_End Flashback_

Chuckling under his breath Kendall thought about this, but immediately stopped once images of said boy bruised and bloody from the many bullies in his life flashed across his eyes.

Catching the genius' attention, Logan turned this head to face the blonde and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing just thinking," Kendall replied planting a kiss on the plump lips of his boyfriend.

"You had to be thinking about something or you wouldn't be laughing," he countered.

"Really it's nothing just, I was thinking about the day I first fell in love with you."

"Wait, you love me!?" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall instantly paled, opening and closing his mouth like a beached fish before replying softly, "Yes, I love you Logan, so much."

Logan gaped at Kendall, mind frozen as he thought about what the blonde just admitted to him.

Freaking out a little Kendall quickly said, "I know that it's sudden but I really do love you but if you don't I'm ok with that…I mean you might not feel the same way and that's ok but please don't break up with me or anything I just-"

"-Break up with you?! Kendall what are you talking about, I love you too!" Logan cut in.

"You do?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I do, you dork. Do you think I would still be here if I didn't?"

Laughing Kendall pulled the boy impossibly closer and brought their lips together, doing his best to show Logan how much he does love him with one simple gesture.

**Did anyone else see the cambio interview with Logan!?**

**He was soooooo adorable and I love him even more know!**

**He likes mangos!  
**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter!  
**

**Shout-out to lilygirl42001, GothBlue, I Love KL, ILOVEHULK, EmilyHenderson, btrlover21, and winterschild11 for all the reviews and support!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN**

**Onto chapter 10!**

**Photography**

Kendall and Logan were walking downtown laughing, talking, and generally having a good time together. Of course they couldn't do the things they wanted to do because they weren't out yet but still were having a nice day together.

Suddenly Kendall stopped Logan on the corner of the street and took out his iPhone.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked the blonde boy.

"Come here," Kendall said pulling the brunette over to him.

Logan allowed his boyfriend to do what he wanted and smiled at the camera as it clicked. Heads close Kendall took more and more pictures wanting to cherish his time with the smaller man. Picture after picture was taken, tongues hanging out, eyes wide, smiles plastered on their faces, arms around each other, and the occasional kiss if in a hidden area, they continued to document their day at different moments.

****~Line Break~

Deciding to get some lunch before heading back to the apartment Kendall and Logan walked into a small diner on the end of the block.

Taking their seats on either side of the table they looked through the menu trying to figure out what they wanted to eat.

Looking up Logan started, "What are you gonna-" but stopped once he noticed Kendall staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that you look really cute with that hat on," Kendall flirted.

Blushing Logan said, "yeah, yeah, now what are you gonna eat?"

Chuckling Kendall replied, "umm I don't know maybe the fish sandwich?"

"I'll probably get the turkey sandwich." Logan mentioned.

"Hello, my name is Amanda and I'll be your server- oh my gosh it's Kogan from Big Time Rush!" The server Amanda squealed.

"Kogan?" Kendall asked.

"You know, Kendall and Logan put together..." Amanda explained

"Oh haha well hi then," Kendall said while Logan waved.

"Can I get a picture of you two?" Amanda asked holding up her iPhone.

"Only if you take a picture with my phone too please," Kendall returned.

"Of course!" Amanda nearly yelled.

Kendall handed the girl his phone and smiled along with Logan as pictures were taken one after another.

"Here you go, now what would you guys like to order?" Amanda asked.

The boys ordered and ate with small conversations, both verbally and non-verbally.

****~Line Break~

Once they left Kendall wasted no time in pulling the small boy into a close by alley and planted his lips onto the plump red ones of his boyfriend. Kendall rested his hands on the brunettes hips as Logan's rested on the blondes chest. The two boys were lost in their own world, their lips moving in sync as they continued kissing for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

Breaking apart Logan said, "We should probably get going now, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, lets go," Kendall agreed as he looked at the quickly darkening sky.

Placing a chaste kiss on the genius' lips Kendall said, "I love you."

Kissing back Logan mumbled, "I love you too."

****~Line Break~

Both boys walked back to the apartment, Logan getting in the shower and Kendall into their bedroom. Taking out his phone he started to scan through the pictures taken today, uploading the ones he felt appropriate onto Twitter and saving the rest for a very special project he had planned for the perfect boy he loved.

**Everyone knows that James would be Logan's best man and Carlos would be Kendall's best man because Logan and Kendall would be getting married!**

**I just lifughsmledshilghdkng *sighs* I wish... :'(  
**

**Oh well, I still love kogan!  
**

**I know most of these are short but I've already written around 15 of these and they are all different lengths and for some I don't know how to make them much longer but I tried my best on this one!  
**

**Review please!  
**

**Adios Amigos  
**

**-Jaws  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter!  
**

**Shout-out to I Love KL, ILOVEHULK, lilygirl42001, btrlover21, GothBlue, EmilyHenderson99, and winterschild11 for all the reviews!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**Video Games**

"What do you want to play?" Logan asked Kendall as they tried searching for the right video game to keep them occupied.

"Umm…surprise me," Kendall replied.

Logan smiled and picked a random game before popping it into the game cube and grabbing two controllers for him and his boyfriend. A minute later Kendall came in with two root beers and a bowl of popcorn for them to much on while they waited for the game to load.

"What did you pick?" Kendall squeezed out as his mouth was stuffed with popcorn.

Logan chucked at the chipmunk face of the blonde before replying with a curt, "You'll see."

Raising an eyebrow Kendall turned back to the TV and took a sip of his drink.

~Line Break~

"Mario Kart? I haven't played this in forever!" Kendall exclaimed a smile sewn onto his face.

"I know you haven't that's why I picked it," Logan explained.

"I am so gonna win," Kendall declared.

"Yeah right, I was always better than you at this," Logan challenged.

"Until today," Kendall challenged.

"Bring it on!"

~Line Break~

Two hours later, three sodas each, popcorn bags clogging the trash can, and nine wins each both boys were fighting for the tie breaker.

In the game Kendall had just pushed Logan's car off the edge but Logan countered by sending a blue shell towards the first place blonde. Smiling Logan had regained first place position but frowned once Kendall had caught up with him. Pushing and shoving each other the boys approached the finish line. Leaning forward the boys encouraged their cars to make it over the finish line before the other.

Winner!

Logan jumped up in excitement, cheering and bragging in Kendall's face that he won.

"No one can defeat the champion!" Logan yelled posing the signature superman pose.

"Lucky win," Kendall mumbled.

Leaning down in front of the blonde Logan said, "Nope, I'm just better than you."

"At one thing!" Kendall tried to reason.

"And at school, surfing, skateboarding, middle names, back flipping and now I'm also better at Mario Kart." Logan said smiling.

"Ok first of all you _like _school, I don't, second you got better waves than me, third that's my mother's fault, fourth I don't want to back flip, and once again, you just got lucky!" Kendall said standing up also.

"Nope, I'm better."

Attempting to grab the genius Kendall jumped up from the couch but Logan was quicker and managed to get out of the way of the blonde and ran towards the door.

Sensing Kendall behind him Logan diverted away from the hands reaching for him and ran to the other side of the dining room table. Kendall stood on the other side, both with goofy smiles on their faces and breathing heavily.

Locking eyes, Kendall attempted to run to the other side but Logan mirrored his actions, both now standing where the other once was.

"Just admit it!" Kendall yelled.

"No!" Logan yelled back.

Growling Kendall ran back around but instead of running the opposite way Logan jumped onto the table and stood out of reach of Kendall's arms. Grabbing air Kendall attempted to reach Logan's feet but missed.

Looking up Kendall stuck his tongue out his boyfriend for outsmarting him, Logan grinned in response. Running around the table Kendall continued to attempt to grab the boy on the table but still failed.

Suddenly Kendall had an idea and started to climb onto the table too, Logan noticed this and started to run to the other side and jumped off. Anticipating this Kendall immediately ran to the direction Logan was going as soon as the brunette started going that way. Not knowing Kendall's actions, Logan continued down off the table and started running to the couch again but was stopped short as he was roughly thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Logan yelled as he was lifted off the ground.

"Will you admit it now?" Kendall questioned.

"I have nothing to admit to," Logan shot back hitting Kendall's back lightly.

"I didn't want to resort to this Logie but I have no choice."

Raising an eyebrow Logan felt themselves moving towards the couch.

Pushing the brunette down onto the couch Kendall attacked him with tickles. Laughter exploded out of Logan as he was being tickled, and it didn't help when Kendall knew where he was most sensitive.

"Stop!" Logan yelled still laughing.

Not giving in Kendall yelled back, "Not until you admit you just got lucky!"

"Never!" Logan laughed.

Kendall continued to tickle his boyfriend, not caring about the game anymore as they laughed. A few minutes later Kendall became tired and stopped tickling Logan whose face was red, eyes shut tight, breathing heavily and lightly laughing. Slowly opening his eyes Logan looked at Kendall with a smile on his face. Leaning down Kendall's lips met Logan's for a short time considering Logan could barely breathe.

"Don't every do that again," Logan managed to say.

"No promises." Kendall said smiling before leaning down and capturing Logan's lips again.

**Much longer than my others so I hope you liked it.  
**

**Adios Amigos!  
**

**-Jaws  
**


End file.
